


Bitter Sweet

by HelmetParty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Satya looses her mother and Sombra is there to pick up the pieces.





	Bitter Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this reaches to anyone who has lost a parent. Bless you all.

 The sound of children laughing ring in Satya's ears. The sound that Satya had learned 

to hate. It was always directed towards the short woman. The children stood in a circle

around her, laughing and pointing, pushing her. The teachers looked past. Nobody cared.

Nobody ever came to her aid, even her ' _friends_ '. It was a lonely world.

 

 A restrained cry formed in her throat. A bulge that insisted that the voice on the phone couldn't be telling the truth; it just wasn't possible. A hand formed, cupping her own mouth, her eyes widened like the ocean. "Ma'am?" The phone buzzed with the sound of a young man. "Ma'am, your sisters are here, and they wanted to inform you."

 Satya was quiescent. Her mouth twitched and her brain flew in several different directions, her hands shook and the fingers that held the phone could do so no longer. The device fell to the floor, hitting the off switch, and two hands wrapped around her mouth. 

 This wasn't real.

 

"Bachca?" A warm voice called to the little girl. "Bachca?"

Satya stayed silent as her mother walked to her. There we're no tears in her eyes,

but the woman could sense something wrong. 

_"A mother understands what a child does not say. What is wrong, my sweet?"_

 

 The Vishkar woman wasn't an idiot by any means, she had studied psychology; the first step of grief was _shock_. She, on some level, knew this, but her brain could simply not process it. There wasn't a single thought in her head other than the sweet, warm, smiling face of her mother, the last parent she had lost her too. Memories flashed in her brain, things she wish she would have said, she wished she would have been there; she _want's_ to be there. Her head falls into her knees, and she curls up on the dusty bed that _Talon_ had provided. She sobs into the sheets, her hands grasping at an unwilling world.

 

 Young Satya stood still and began to cry. She looked to the ground in her shame,

and her mother smiled full of sadness. "You let them hurt you again?" she said, her voice

calm and loving. Satya nodded, her hands shaking as she sobbed. Her mother pulled her

into a hug, and petted her hair so softly. Satya felt safe as she cried.

 

 Her cries echoed in a white stained room, the creek of the door the only other sound to be heard. "Symmetra?" called a Spanish accent. "Yo, are you alright? I heard crying. The woman peeked her head into the room and saw her dismal comrade; and a sad frown came across her face, the face of a woman who took nothing seriously. "Amiga, what's wrong?"

 

"I should have done something" Satya cried into her mothers neck. "I'm sorry i'm so helpless."

Her mother chuckled with a sad smile, letting go of the hug to look into her daughters

eyes. She tilted her head and smiled, so full of love, and care.

 

 Satya could only cry. She hadn't even seemed like she knew of the other woman's presence yet. Sombra closes the door and lets herself in, heading to the bed with the somber woman. "Satya" she coos, crawling into the bed. Sombra sits and holds her, and Satya takes the warm arms without hesitation. Typically she's so foreign, only doing what shes told, with cold remarks and never letting anyone see even a bit of the real her. This felt important to Sombra, like somehow if she fucked this up that it would be even worse.

 Sombra doesn't say anything for a while, only petting Symmetra's hair and whispering "Its okay"s and "I'm right here"s. She cradles her, almost like a baby, as she sobs.

 She doesn't stop crying for a while. Sombra isn't sure how long it's been, but shes tired, too.

 When Satya stops crying for a few minutes, Sombra begins to take a risk; "Satya, what happened?" she asks, her voice soft, unlike her. 

 Satya doesn't respond for a moment. "My mother" she eventually says, voice raspy. "She's dead."

 Suddenly, Sombra understands. She is brought back to her mother in her mind for a moment, remembering what it was like when she had died. 

 She understood.

 "I'm so sorry" Sombra says, her voice full of genuine concern and care, which makes Satya feel strangely safe. "My mother is dead, too. I know how you feel. You know, amiga, the only thing that helped me heal was time. Nothing else. There's no cure for losing a mother. I promise, though, everything will get better, and life is going to continue."

 Satya begins to cry again.

_"And i'll be here for you."_

 

Her mothers words ring in her head.

_"The heart of a mother is a deep abyss at the bottom of which you will always find forgiveness and strength."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any errors in translation? Let me know.


End file.
